


chaotic idiocy

by Anonymous



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, bcuz i motherfuckin said soooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: junkyu:jihoon is gonna diejihoon:we out here wylinnoa:I'm busting your knee caps the next time I see you.jihoon:...jihoon:we out here dyingOReleven dumbasses are always up to no good.ORthe silver boys chat fic no one wanted expect me because i miss our boys (and treasure 13 :c )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what this is because i don't even know

** [silver boys] (11) **

**noa:** Park Jihoon.   
**noa:** Watch your fucking back.

**raesung:** oh shit  
**raesung:** what's going on??

**junkyu:** he whipped out the punctuation and caps  
**junkyu:** jihoon is gonna die

**jihoon:** we out here wylin

**noa:** I'm busting your knee caps the next time I see you.

**jihoon:** ...  
**jihoon:** we out here dying

**hyunsuk:** what did he do this time?

**byounggon:** the fact that you have to say this time is truly disappointing

**hyunsuk:** yes i know  
**hyunsuk:** pls don't remind me

**jihoon:** excuse you??  
**jihoon:** I'm an angel

doyoung: hyung the only thing you are is a liar

**jihoon:** I-

**yedam:** shot down by doyoung of all people  
**yedam:** must suck

**seunghun:** anyways...  
**seunghun:** what did he do??

**noa:** this biTCH RUNS UP BEHIND ME WHEN I'M WALKING ACROSS CAMPUS, MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, JUST TRYING TO GET TO MY DORM  
**noa:** DECKS ME IN BETWEEN THE SHOULDER BLADES AND GOES   
**noa:** "VIBE CHECK!"

**woong:** jihoon what the hell??

**junkyu:** dude

**raesung:** what even?

**midam:** you should've throat punched him and yelled "VIBE CHECK" back

**noa:** .  
**noa:** you have opened my eyes hyung  
**noa:** thank you  
**noa:** i shall keep that in mind

**woong:** midam!!

**midam:** what

**woong:** you can't just tell him to do that

**midam:** really?  
**midam:** i can't?

**woong:** no!!

**noa:** imma do it

**midam:** jfc  
**midam:** noa no

**noa:** noa yes

**seunghun:** noa no

**noa:** noa maybe

**byounggon:** noa

**noa:** ...noa no

** [00 BROS] (4) **

**junkyu:** jihoon when we told you to vibe check someone  
**junkyu:** we didn't mean my boyfriend

**raesung:** you seriously have got to have a death wish

**jihoon:** listen  
**jihoon:** he was so off in his own little world  
**jihoon:** not paying attention to anythinf  
**jihoon:** just couldn't help myself

**raesung:** and now you've got a hit on you from noa himself

**junkyu:** ...you make it sound like he's a hitman

**raesung:** well isn't he?

**junkyu:** of course not

**raesung:** are you sure?

**junkyu:** he's my boyfriend so yeah I'm pretty sure  
**junkyu:** i mean i know almost everything about him

**raesung:** sure you do

**noa:** .

**junkyu:** .  
**junkyu:** listen here you got damn kumquat

**jihoon:** uh  
**jihoon:** guys

**raesung:** 'm listening, you bent toothpick

**jihoon:** hey guys

**junkyu:** hold on jihoon, I'm busy getting ready to wring raesung's neck

**jihoon:** no guys!!  
**jihoon:** i just realized something very important

**raesung:** jesus christ  
**raesung:** what?

**noa:** hey

**junkyu:** oh hi babe

**raesung:** hey noa

**junkyu:** wait  
**junkyu:** oH FUCK

**noa:** wanna explain why jihoon vibe check-ing me involves both of you?

**raesung:** well  
**raesung:** you see it's a very funny story

**noa:** oh please do tell

**raesung:** ah ha ha

**[00 HOES] (3)**

**jihoon:** did you guys really forget that noa is in that chat too??

**junkyu:** no!  
**junkyu:** i seriously thought we had messaged you in this chat

**raesung:** fuckin' same but that's not importsnt right now  
**raesung:** what's importsnt is that we're all about to die

**junkyu:** death via the hands of now kazama doesn't send too bad  
**junkyu:** kind of a nice way to go

**jihoon:** ...  
**jihoon:** we'll come back to that statement in a moment

**raesung:** how tf are we gonna save our asses this time?

**junkyu:** that's a good question because we barely saved our asses last time

**jihoon:** we talking about the koolaid incident?

**junkyu:** yeah  
**junkyu:** noa's still so pressed about that he won't even let me look at koolaid mix whenever we go to the store

**raesung:** to be fair, i'd be pressed too

**jihoon:** bitch you're the one who came up with the idea??

**raesung:** .  
**raesung:** moving on!  
**raesung:** what are we going to do?

**junkyu:** think if we just leave him on read he'll let it go?

**jihoon:** he may bust into our rooms later but let's give it a try

**[00 BROS](4)**

**noa:** hello??  
**noa:** guys??  
**noa:** are y'all seriously going to ignore me?

**noa:** you 3 do know that the read receipts are on in this chat right??  
**noa:** i can see that you're active  
**noa:** i can also see that you're reading these

**noa:** seriously?  
**noa:** we're gonna play this game??  
**noa:** fine

**noa:** jihoon, i'm busting your kneecaps and boiling your teeth  
**noa:** raesung, I'm stealing one sock from every pair you have so you no longer have mates to any of them  
**noa:** and finally...

**noa:** junkyu, you're on a cuddle ban  
**noa:** no cuddles for 2 weeks

**[00 HOES](3)**

**junkyu:** guuuuys :((  
**junkyu:** ion like this at all  
**junkyu:** 'm gonna cry

**raesung:** it's just 2 weeks  
**raesung:** 'm sure you'll live

**jihoon:** you're forgetting the fact that they have to cuddle with each other at least twice a day  
**jihoon:** noa just won't admit it because he likes to keep up his e-boy front

**raesung:** shit you right, you right

**junkyu:** maybe i ahould tell him

**jihoon:** and what are you going to tell him exactly??

**raesung:** that last night we, two very intoxicated dumbasses, convinced an equally very intoxicated jihoon to vibe-check someone the next day whenever we got stuck off campus because they had already locked the gates??

**junkyu:** ...  
**junkyu:** well when you put it like that  
**junkyu:** i guess i won't be telling him jackshjt

**raesung:** good boy

**junkyu:** guess it's no cuddles for me then :((

**jihoon:** don't worry kyu  
**jihoon:** I'll cuddle with you

** [silver boys](11) **

**noa:** it seems that i have no best friends now  
**noa:** applications to be my best friend(s) are available  
**noa:** you may slide into my dms to send them

**hyunsuk:** xksndjdndk  
**hyunsuk:** the 00 bros are no more

**raesung:** it was fun while it lasted

**byounggon:** r.i.p in pieces jihoon and raesung

**seunghun:** those poor, poor basterds

**jihoon:** bi CTH

**noa:** i am newly single too  
**noa:** significant other applications are available as well  
**noa:** you may also slide into my dms to send those too

**yedam:** I-  
**yedam:** is this the death of noakyu?  
**yedam:** that's definitely something I can get behind

**doyoung:** i hope so  
**doyoung:** they're so grody

**junkyu:** )):  
**junkyu:** that's just mean

**woong:** poor kyu

**noa:** midam actually sent me an application  
**noa:** 'm speechless

**woong:** oh

**junkyu:** what  
**junkyu:** which one?  
**junkyu:** wHICH APPLICATION??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seunghun:** ignore him  
**seunghun:** he's on the verge of a meltdown
> 
> **byounggon:** those 2 messages really shouldn't go together
> 
> **woong:** kim seunghun :))  
**woong:** you're gonna shut tf up if you know what's good for you :))
> 
> OR
> 
> woong is stressed. seunghun is a little shit. byounggon weeps. midam is concerned. and hyunsuk just wants to sleep.

**[blinks!! assemble!!] (5)**

** woong: ** g'morning!! 

** hyunsuk: ** hyung 

** hyunsuk:  ** wh aer yo aawke??

** hyunsuk: ** its lke 2 n the morging

** woong: ** hope i didn't wake you hyunsukkie

** woong: ** but anyways!! good morning

** hyunsuk: ** ...

** hyunsuk: ** godo night

** midam: ** woong

** midam:  ** why are you awake so early?

** woong:  ** oh i just felt like messing around in the kitchen

** byounggon: ** my 'woong in the kitchen' senses are tingling

** byounggon: ** for the love of god

** byounggon: ** get out of the kitchen woong hyung

** byounggon:  ** it's too early for you to be burning down our apartment

** woong: ** i'm just baking tho :<

** byounggon: ** oh

** byounggon: ** in that case...continue

** midam: ** the fact that woong isn't trusted to cook

** midam: ** but is allowed to bake

** midam: ** blows my mind

** byounggon: ** cooking and baking are very different things

** midam: ** well...

** midam: ** you're not wrong

** byounggon:  ** why are you baking so early anyways??

** woong: ** just felt like it

** woong:  ** i'm making brownies btw!!

** woong: ** think i'm gonna make cake bars too

** hyunsuk: ** <.<

** woong: ** don't worry

** woong: ** i'll bring you some!!

** woong: ** now stop lurking and go back to sleep pls

** byounggon: ** as great as that sounds

** byounggon: ** am i the only one concerned here??

** midam:  ** no

** midam: ** you're not

** seunghun: ** ignore him

** seunghun: ** he's on the verge of a meltdown

** byounggon: ** those 2 messages really shouldn't go together

** woong:  ** kim seunghun :))

** woong: ** you're gonna shut tf up if you know what's good for you :))

** seunghun: ** uuggh

** seunghun: ** i love when you talk to me like that

** seunghun: ** it really butters my pancakes

** midam: ** excuse me sir

** midam: ** i'm gonna have to ask you to never say that shit again

** seunghun: ** ok fine

** seunghun: ** it really butters my corn

** midam: ** no. absolutely not.

** seunghun: ** it really salts my melon

** byounggon: ** what in the actual fuck??

** seunghun: ** it really muds up my tires

** midam: ** for once in your life

** midam: ** please

** midam: ** stop talking

** seunghun: ** see...we both know i can't really do that

** midam: ** you're right and i hate it

** woong:  ** uuh gon

** byounggon: ** aayyee

** woong: ** please promise not to get mad

** seunghun:  ** ooooh

** seunghun: ** woong hyung did something baaaaad

** byounggon: ** what did you do?

** woong: ** promise me you won't get mad

** byounggon:  ** what did you do??

** woong: ** promise me!!

** byounggon: ** what??? did??? you??? do???

** woong: ** i hope you're fine with eating nothing but brownies and cake bars for a while

** woong: ** i made too many

** byounggon:  ** oh

** byounggon: ** no, that's fine

** byounggon: ** i'm sure you didn't make that many

** midam: ** how many batches did you make??

** midam: ** sure it can't be that bad

** seunghun: ** there's no such thing as too many brownies

** woong: ** ...

** woong: ** i made 8 batches of each

** woong:  ** with a dozen in each batch

** seunghun:  ** i take back what i just said

** byounggon: ** .

** midam: ** i can hear byounggon's sobbing from here

** woong: ** i'm sorry byounggon!!

** woong: ** it was an accident i swear

**byounggon:** how did you not realize you made too many??

**byounggon:** like when you were using all of our eggs??

**byounggon:** and flour??

**byounggon:** and butter, milk, and sugar??

**byounggon:** HOW??

**woong:** i'm sorry :((

**woong:** i promise i'll make it up to you

**byounggon:** you better

**seunghun:** go easy on him gon

**woong:** i'll do the grocery shopping for two months

**midam:** sounds fair

**woong:** and i'll even do your laundry

**byounggon:** for a month.

**woong:** yes!! that's fine!!

**woong:** i'll do it!!

**woong:** just please don't be mad :<

**byounggon:** we'll talk more about this later

**byounggon:** now i'm going back to sleep

**byounggon:** good night

**woong:** good night :c

**seunghun:** ...woong hyung

**seunghun:** i am so sorry for the hell that you're about to go through

**seunghun:** speaking from past experience, doing byounggon's laundry is like a prison sentence

**woong:** i'm sure it isn't that bad

**midam:** and i'm sure you're definitely wrong

**seunghun:** you remember how i stayed with byounggon and his family for a bit in high school?

**woong:** yeah??

**woong:** how could i forget??

**seunghun:** i lost a bet once and had to do his laundry

**seunghun:** i never wanted to deck someone so bad in my life

**midam:** that bad?

**seunghun:** that bad.

**midam:** big fucking o o f

**seunghun:** like he's usually good about being neat n clean

**seunghun:** but when he gets busy, he just forgets about everything except for what he's working on

**seunghun:** so he just lets all of his laundry pile up until eventually runs out of anything to wear

**seunghun:** n by then the clothes had been there for almost a month and fucking reek

**woong:** .

**woong:** f u c k

**seunghun:** have fun drowning in that nasty ass laundry baby doll!!

**woong:** i hate you 

**seunghun:** love you too babe

**seunghun:** time for me to go to bed so mwah!!

** [midam, woong] (2) **

**midam:** hey, if you don't mind me asking what's wrong?

**midam:** i don't want to pry but it's obvious you're stressing

**woong:** me? stressing??

**woong:** pfft

**woong:** don't make me laugh dammie

**midam:** if something wasn't wrong then you wouldn't be baking at 2 in the morning

**woong:** i couldn't sleep

**woong:** baking helps me relax

**midam:** you baking 16 batches of brownies and cake bars doesn't sound relaxing

**woong:** .

**woong:** i hate when you get all logical on me

**midam:** well someone has to

**midam:** now

**midam:** you gonna tell me what's wrong?

**woong:** it's dumb shit

**midam:** it's not dumb shit if it's upsetting you

**woong:** i have a presentation for my child growth and development class

**woong:** and i'm just so worried that i'm going to mess up

**woong:** or that i didn't complete it properly

**woong:** and just...

**woong:** i don't know

**woong:** i'm sorry for bothering you with all of this

**midam:** hey, just relax and take deep breathe

**midam:** you're fine, you have no reason to apologize

**midam:** you're not bothering me. keep in mind that i'm the one who asked you to tell me what was wrong anyways

**woong:** ...you sure?

**midam:** yes, of course

**woong:** mkay

**midam:** how about i come over and you practice reading your presentation in front of me?

**midam:** hell i'll even drag along the gremlins with me

**woong:** nononono!!

**woong:** there's no reason to bother anyone else

**woong:** just you is fine

**woong:** you can even crash here if you want

**midam:** i'll be there in 20

**woong:** okay

**woong:** hey midam

**midam:** yeah?

**woong:** thank you

**woong:** you're the best friend anyone could ask for


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **doyoung:** i was clearly the winner and them's the facts
> 
> **junkyu:** you may be a baby but that won't stop me from bubble popping you in the damn throat
> 
> **noa:** junkyu, sweetie, darling, baby  
**noa:** no threatening the toddler
> 
> OR
> 
> yedam tries to study. raesung is an idiot. jihoon needs to shut up. noa wants to go home. junkyu craves for the sweet release of death. and doyoung is a brat but he cute tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing. things have been shitty and life has been kicking my ass here lately but I'm still here babies!!

** [no hags allowed >:((] (6) **

  
**yedam:** junkyu  
**yedam:** shut up

**junkyu:** i didn't even say anything??

**yedam:** yeah but i can see you typing  
**yedam:** n it's annoying

**junkyu:** i-

**raesung:** sjdndjdn

**junkyu:** how do you even know what im doing??

**yedam:** look towards your left

**junkyu:** JESU FFUCKING CHRIDT SJXBEJF  
**junkyu:** how long have you been sitting there?

**yedam:** long enough to know that you're not studying like you're suppose to be

**junkyu:** s h u t

**doyoung:** we've also been here long enough to know that raesung has picked back up his nail biting habit

**raesung:** don't drag me into this you gremlin

**doyoung:** okay hag

**raesung:** i-

**yedam:** both of you weenies need to shut it

**jihoon:** finally  
**jihoon:** for once it isn't me being told to shut up

**doyoung:** shut up hyung

**noa:** ya spoke too soon  
**noa:** bitch

**jihoon:** was the bitch really necessary?

**noa:** when it comes to you? always

**jihoon:** .  
**jihoon:** can't even be mad about that  
**jihoon:** cuz you right

**raesung:** uh not to change the topic but  
**raesung:** why are the babies here?  
**raesung:** like here as in at the college library djdncj

**doyoung:** 'm here to sit and look pretty  
**doyoung:** n also to give yedammie some moral support as he studies

**raesung:** whys he studying here tho??

**yedam:** hyung  
**yedam:** i take early college classes

**raesung:** since whEN??

**yedam:** since last year

**raesung:** TEALLY??

**yedam:** y e s

**junkyu:** sung...  
**junkyu:** dude  
**junkyu:** there's no way you didn't know about this

**noa:** especially since we all know about it

**raesung:** YOU ALL KNEW AND DIDNT TELL ME??

**doyoung:** oh my god  
**doyoung:** just when I thought no one could be dumber than jihoon  
**doyoung:** raesung has come through and shown me that I was wrong

**noa:** we literally had a sleepover at byounggon's and woong's to celebrate yedam getting accepted into the early college program

**raesung:** you act like we don't have sleepovers there almost every other week

**noa:** well  
**noa:** you're not wrong but-

**jihoon:** dude how can you not remember  
**jihoon:** that was the night dobby and junkyu almost killed each other over a game of just dance

**raesung:** oH SHIT WAIT  
**raesung:** YOU MEAN THE TIME WHERE KYU AND DODO DANCED TO BUBBLE POP FOR SO LONG THST SEUNGHUN STARTED SINGING IT IN HIS SLEEP??

**yedam:** ...yes  
**yedam:** we mean that night

**noa:** how seunghun slept through that madness...i will never know

**doyoung:** i still think i did better

**junkyu:** it was a tIE FOR A REASON SJXNSJ

**doyoung:** i was clearly the winner and them's the facts

**junkyu:** you may be a baby but that won't stop me from bubble popping you in the damn throat

**noa:** junkyu, sweetie, darling, baby  
**noa:** no threatening the toddler

**junkyu:** why not?? >:c

**noa:** 'cause that's communicating threats to a minor??

**junkyu:** pfft  
**junkyu:** as if that gremlin has any rights

**doyoung:** i have more rights than you have dick length

**jihoon:** DOYOUNG NO

**junkyu:** I-

**raesung:** thE WAY THAT I JUST FUCKING CAKCLIED SJCNDJCN

**yedam:** believe me  
**yedam:** everyone in a 5 mile radius heard you and your witchy laugh

**raesung:** my witchy laugh is beautiful you demon child

**yedam:** ...whatever helps you sleep at night man

**noa:** just when i think you guys can't surprise me anymore  
**noa:** the infant starts spouting shit like that  
**noa:** is it too late to go home??

**jihoon:** you can't escape from us that easily

**noa:** well damn ://

**yedam:** as much as i would like to continue this lovely conversation  
**yedam:** i, and several other people in this chat <.<, need to get back to studying

**raesung:** suddenly im jared, 19-

**jihoon:** suddenly you're raesung, failing all your classes and suffering-

**raesung:** already doing that shit fam ah ha ha

**junkyu:** the fattest mood

**noa:** kim junkyu  
**noa:** choi raesung  
**noa:** i swear to everything holy that I will gut you both if you don't start studying here in the next 10 seconds

**raesung:** ...and suddenly i have to go

**junkyu:** oh wow these notes look mighty interesting

꒰⚘݄꒱₊_______________ 

  
a small sigh is heaved as neat brows furrow together over confused eyes that try to focus on the words in front of them. try being the keyword because no matter how hard junkyu tried, none of it made any sense. he just couldn't focus on anything. a pout pulled at the corners of his mouth as he sighed once more. "I can feel your stress from here."

junkyu looked up to glare at raesung who was sat across from him. he was trying to study as well. or was at least attempting to make it look that way because junkyu wasn't too certain how well studying was going for the other seeing how the textbook he was looking through was upside down. "shut it," the younger huffed. raesung just stuck his tongue out in response.

junkyu couldn't help but be childish in return.

"biscuit eating bulldog"

"cootie queen"

"lint licker"

the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to freeze. junkyu stared at raesung and raesung stared back. the two turned their heads to see who the noise had come from. there, at the edge of their table, stood doyoung with his hands behind his back. junkyu narrows his eyes as he stared at the younger, "what do you want, brat?"

the teen pouts at the name but doesn't bother giving it any response. "I come bearing gifts," he states as he brings his hands out from behind his back. in one hand he has a small carton of chocolate milk with a bag of mini muffins and in the other was a banana milk with a small bag of pretzels. they weren't really allowed to have food in the library but that obviously didn't stop students from bringing food in all the time. it's not like the rule was all that enforced anyways.

raesung, much like any other broke college student, is quick to snatch the muffins and chocolate milk like his life depended on it. "you're an absolute godsend," he cries, opening the milk up. junkyu just continues to stare doyoung down. maybe he's just being petty and childish, maybe he's just letting everything get to him because he's so tired but he doesn't trust the teen. he clearly wanted something and was just trying to butter them up.

the younger continues to hold out the banana milk and pretzels until it became blatantly obvious that junkyu wasn't going to take them. doyoung pouts once again before sliding into the seat beside the older. he sets the snacks on the table, nudging them gently until they were sitting in front of the grumpy brunet. "I'm sorry for being a butt earlier," he whispers meaning for only junkyu to hear, "I hope these can give you some energy to finish up your studying." junkyu absolutely melts at that.

he wanted to be mad at the younger but he just couldn't whenever he was trying to make up for something that junkyu knew wasn't even really what was bothering him. he also couldn't be mad when he was staring at him with soft, puppy eyes and a pout. sighing softly, junkyu put down his notebook before grabbing hold of the banana milk. the smile that turned doyoung's eyes into cute little crescents whenever he opened it and took a sip made the older melt once more.

kim doyoung was just too cute for this world.


	4. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reposting this story n adding more chaps so <_<

hi, hi!! it's your dumbass author kai!! ヾ(＾∇＾) i come bearing good news!!

i was too anxious to post this story on my regular account whenever i first started writing it. i'm honestly not too sure why, maybe it was because i felt people would tell me i was dumb for wanting to write such a thing. maybe it was that i thought i would be told to just let silver boys go and to stop writing about them. whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter now!! i've made a secondary account and will be reposting this story there in next few days or so. i will also be adding the 4th chapter whenever i repost it so please keep your eyes peeled and on the look out!! 

anyways,, i hope you're all doing okay and that you're taking care of yourselves!! see you soon!!


End file.
